This grant seeks funding for a radiochemistry system consisting of a miniature (5' x 5' x 4'), (15)0-dedicated biomedical cyclotron and a fully automated radiochemistry facility. (15)0 radiotracers lend themselves uniquely well to rapid, low-cost, fully automated production. (15)0 can be generated by deuteron bombardment of naturally occurring (non-enriched) (14)N, a fast, inexpensive, low-energy (minimal shielding) technique; the radiochemistry of (!%)0 can be fully automated and remotely operated, also rapid and inexpensive. Ion Beam Applications has developed and marketed the first (!%)0-dedicated radiochemistry system, the Cyclone 3-D. In recognition of value of placing a new instrument at the John Hopkins Medical Center, this instrument is being offered at $395,000, i.e., within the budget of a Shared Instrumentation Grant. Funds for site renovation and installation have been raised internally from prospective users. The John Hopkins PET program is internationally recognized for its creativity, diversity, and productivity. This PET program draws an annual PHS budget (direct costs) of over $10,000,000 to study eight neuro-psychiatric disorders. In support of this effort, a new PET camera (Scanditronix 4096) has been ordered. With the installation of this camera (9/90), radiopharmaceutical availability will be the rate- limiting step in our PET program. Addition of an automated (15)0 radiochemistry system will relieve the radiochemistry staff of a large burden of "service work", increasing the fraction of their time spent in radioligand development as well as increasing the throughput and decreasing the cost of PET research at John Hopkins.